A Different Set of Keys
by kingoffire1
Summary: Celestial Spirit Magic doesn't exist in this world. Instead, a magic called Oceanus Spirit Magic has replaced it. How will the story change if pirates sail instead of stars?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Set of Keys**

**Chapter 1: Set Sail for Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: ****I own neither Fairy Tail nor One Piece they belong to Mashima Hiro and Oda Eiichiro respectively**

**A/N: *Sigh* Why am I doing this? I've already got two stories that I'm basically updating monthly, I shouldn't be adding another one. Damn this idea for not going away and being the most appealing one on the list. Well, another Fairy Tail crossover this time with One Piece. Been thinking about this one for a while, but lost the notes so I'm going to wing it. Will be updated whenever I want to procrastinate, have writer's block, or a decent chunk of free time in that order.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Hargeon Magic Shop**

"What?" A buxom young woman with blond hair and brown eyes stared at the shopkeeper in confusion. She had her shoulder length hair in a small ponytail on the right side of her head that was held up with a blue ribbon and was wearing a sleeveless white collared jacket with blue trim, a blue skirt, a brown belt that held a whip and a ring with several blue keys on them in different shades, and black high heeled boots. Her name was Lucy. "There's only one magic shop in the whole town?" She asked in disbelief.

"This town is more of a fishing town than a magic town. Less than ten percent of the town can use magic, so this shop is mostly focused on traveling mages." The shopkeeper explained.

The blond let out a sigh in disappointment. "Aw, this was a waste of time."

"Don't say that. Take a look around, I have all the latest magic in stock." The shopkeeper told her as he rummaged behind the self. "This _Colors Magic _is popular with the girls." He said as he held up a pink box that had two white buttons and the word "Colors" on it. "You can change the color of your clothes depending on your mood." He then demonstrated by turning his beige shirt to purple.

"I already have one." Lucy said as she showed it to him. "I'm looking for one of the _Cabin Keys_." She informed him while examining the various selves and casing.

"Oh? Not many mages try to use those anymore. Too difficult to use I hear." The shopkeeper commented.

Lucy soon found what she was looking for. "A _Zoan Key, _perfect!" She said as she held up a case containing a light blue key.

"Are you sure you want that? They're a gamble on both ability and usability, and you can only use one." The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes! I've been looking for one everywhere." Lucy said in elation. "How much?"

"20,000 jewel."

"I asked how much."

"I said 20,000 jewel."

Lucy climbed on the counter and struck a seductive pose. "How much is it really, you handsome man?" She asked with a wink.

**Hargeon Streets**

Lucy stalked through the streets in anger. "He only lowered the price by 1,000 jewel." She complained. "Is my sex appeal worth only 1,000 jewel?!" She cried in outrage and kicked a nearby sign, getting people to stare at her.

Lucy's attention was distracted by a couple of girls that were running towards a large crowd of people. "Hurry up, a famous mage is here." One of the girls called out to her friend. "It's Salamander-sama!" She squealed.

Lucy clapped her hands together in front of her face. "The mage that uses magic you can't find in stores? He's in this town?" Lucy asked no one in particular. She then followed the girls to see the famous mage.

Lucy pushed her way through the crowd and was soon able to catch sight of the man. He was tall and slim with spiky dark blue hair with a fringe that covered the upper left side of his face, dark eyes, and a small tattoo of set of stylized tongs facing outwards. Salamander was wearing a high-collared cape with two hollowed circles that have arrows jutting from them in multiple directions that is held shut by a clasp that looks like a flame, a white shirt, red pinstriped pants, polished black shoes, metal bracelets on his right forearm, and several rings. Salamander was surrounded on all sides by girls with hearts in their eyes.

Lucy stood frozen in the crowd. Her heart was frantically beating and she could feel herself blushing. Her thoughts where rushing erratically through her mind and she could barely think straight. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? What's happening to me?' Lucy wondered as she watched Salamander interact with the crowd. He glanced to the side and looked at Lucy, making her heart beat even faster. 'Is it because he's a famous mage? Is that why my heart is throbbing so fast?' Lucy tried to reason as she felt the pull of Salamander's charm. Lucy slowly started to get closer to the _Fire Mage_.

She was interrupted when a muscular young man with spiky pink hair and dark eyes that was wearing a red coat and wrapped up comforter over an opened black vest with gold trim, white pants that stopped just below his knees, black sandals, and a white scarf with a scale pattern on it burst through the crowd shouting "Igneel!" The young man stopped and stared at Salamander with a confused look on his face. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Lucy felt her love disappear at his words and Salamander gave a start at not being recognized. He made a grandiose motion with his hand and gave off a dazzling smile. "Maybe you know me as 'Salamander'?" He suggested. But the man had already started to walk away in disappointment at not finding who he was looking for with a strange blue cat with a white belly and tail tip that was wearing a green backpack. "You're gone already?!" Salamander yelled in surprise.

The man was then attacked and beaten by several girls in the crowd for the disrespect he had shown Salamander. "That's enough. He didn't mean anything by it." Salamander placated the girls, making them instantly go back to fawning over them and Lucy glare at him in anger. Salamander approached the man and gave him his autograph. "Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag about it to your friends."

"I don't want it." The man's reply got him beaten up by the girls again.

"I have some business at the port, so I have to be off." Salamander excused himself. He snapped his fingers and summoned purple fire that carried him off. "I'm having a party on my ship tonight and you're all invited." He called out before leaving.

"Who was that guy?" The man asked aloud.

"He was a creep." Lucy answered as she walked up to the man and cat pair. "Thanks for earlier." She told them, and got confused looks as a result.

**Restaurant**

Lucy sat across from the man and cat as they rapidly devoured both food and her savings with the meal she was treating them to. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy uncomfortably looked on as the two messily ate. "It's Natsu and Happy, right?"

"You're a nice person." Natsu said through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks, but slow down. You're sending food everywhere." Lucy said with a shaky smile. 'There goes the money I saved.' "That Salamander guy was using a magic called _Charm._ It attracts people to you, even against their will. It was banned years ago, though." Lucy explained. "Thanks to you barging in I was freed from _Charm._ So I'm treating you to lunch as a thank you."

"I see." Natsu said while he was clearly focused on his free food. If the blond girl wanted to feed him that was fine by him.

"I'm actually a mage too." Lucy said. "I'm not part of a guild yet, though." Lucy then went on to explain what a guild was to herself as the cat and man weren't listening to what she was saying and only made the occasional comment to act like they were paying attention.

Lucy finally wrapped up what she was talking about, something about a popular guild she wanted to join. "You talk a lot." Happy noticed.

"You were looking for someone earlier, weren't you?" Lucy asked.

"Aye, Igneel." Happy said.

"We came here because we heard that a salamander was in town, but it was the wrong person." Natsu said in disappointment.

"This Salamander didn't look like a fire dragon at all." Happy pointed out.

"I totally thought it would be Igneel this time." Natsu said.

"What kind of person would look like a dragon?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Igneel isn't a person. He _is_ a dragon." Natsu explained with a straight face.

Lucy flinched back in shock at that revelation. "Why would a dragon be in the middle of a town?!" She demanded from them. Natsu and Happy both raised a finger to give a reason, but stopped in shock as they realized that Lucy was right. "You just now noticed that?!" She yelled at them. Lucy put some money on the table and started to leave. "I have to go, but you can take your time."

Lucy stopped at the exit and looked back to see Happy and Natsu on their knees with their foreheads touching the ground. "Thank you for the meal!" They called out in synch.

"You're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled at them. "It's fine. You helped me already, so we're even."

"But we don't feel like we helped you." Natsu said. He then had an idea. "You can have this." Natsu offered Lucy the Salamander signature.

"Don't want it!" Lucy yelled as she slapped it out of his hand.

**Park**

Lucy sat on a bench and read the Weekly Sorcerer. "Fairy Tail caused trouble again." She mentioned aloud and laughed at what they had done. "Oh, Mirajane did the photo spread this week." Lucy admired the pictures of one of her idols. "How do you even get into Fairy Tail? Is there an interview?" She wondered. "The Fairy Tail guild is so cool!"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, do you?" A familiar voice said.

"Salamander!" Lucy said in surprise as the mage popped out from a bush that was behind her.

"I've been looking all over for you." He said. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my ship tonight.

"Your _Charm_ won't work on me now." Lucy declared. "It won't work on people who are aware of it."

"I knew you were a mage when I first saw you. It doesn't matter, just come to my party."

"I'd never go to a creep's party." Lucy said as she turned her back on the mage. "You used your _Charm _to become popular."

"That's just a test. I just want to feel like a celebrity during the party." He explained with a smile.

Lucy started to walk away from Salamander. "For a famous mage you sure are an idiot."

Salamander chased after her. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He called out, making Lucy freeze. "Have you ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?" He asked.

Lucy started to nervously sweat. "I have." She turned around to point at him. "You're a Fairy Tail mage?"

"Yes. I could put in a good word to the master if you want to join." He offered.

Lucy got really close to Salamander with hearts in her eyes, making him back up in discomfort. "Sounds like a great party." She said.

"You have a really simple personality." Salamander noticed.

"Can you really get me into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes, just don't say anything about the _Charm_." Salamander told her.

"Okay!"

"I'll see you at the party." Salamander said before he flew off on his purple fire again.

Lucy watched him leave with hearts in her eyes before she realized that she had been tricked. She soon forgot about that in her joy to be able to join the guild of her dreams. All she had to do was be nice to that idiot, Salamander, until she was in.

**That Night, Salamander's Boat**

Lucy sat in a private room across from Salamander. She had changed into a dark red dress for the party and was pretending to enjoy the mage's company. "Lucy? That's a lovely name." Salamander complimented her.

"Thanks."

"Let's start with a toast." Salamander suggested as he poured some wine. He snapped his fingers and the wine started to float in the air and formed little spheres. "Open your mouth and let the pearls of wine enter." He said in an attempt to be romantic.

All he managed to do was creep Lucy out. But she steeled her resolved in order to get Salamander to get her into Fairy Tail. As the droplets came closer to Lucy she noticed something off about them and quickly swiped them away. She stood up and confronted Salamander. "That was _Sleep Magic_."

"How did you notice?" Salamander asked, with no attempt to hide what he had been trying to do.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I want to join Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to be your girl." Lucy said.

"You should have just gone to sleep peacefully so you wouldn't get hurt." Salamander darkly said.

The curtains were thrown back to reveal that all of the women were asleep and had been captured by the crew. Two of the men grabbed Lucy's arms and held her in place. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Salamander had lost his charming personality and was now showing a darker one. "Welcome to my slave ship. Be a good girl and stay quiet until we reach Bosco." He told her.

"Bosco? What about Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"You're our merchandise now. Give up on Fairy Tail." Salamander said.

"We got a good haul this time, Salamander-san." One of the crew members said.

'How could anyone do this?' Lucy thought in disbelief. She reached for her keys, but Salamander snapped his fingers and used his magic to take them from her.

"_Cabin Keys?_ That means that you're an _Oceanus Spirit Mage_." Salamander noticed. "That's a hard magic to use. But it only works if you make a contract with the spirits so they're useless to me." He casually tossed the keys out of a porthole and into the ocean.

'So this is a Fairy Tail mage.' Lucy bitterly thought with tears in her eyes. 'Abusing magic, tricking people, slavery.' "You're the worst mage ever." Lucy told Salamander.

Salamander and his men laughed at her words. Suddenly, Natsu broke through the ship's roof and glared at Salamander and his men. "Natsu!" Lucy said in surprise as she wiped away her tears.

Her hopes were quickly dashed as the pink haired man became motion sick. "I can't handle it after all." He muttered.

"So lame!" Lucy yelled.

Happy floated above the hole in the roof on a pair of white feathery wings. "Lucy, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was tricked. He said that he could get me into Fairy Tail." She explained. "Wait, you have wings?"

"We'll talk about that later." Happy said as he flew down and picked Lucy up with his tail. He then flew them both back out of the ship.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I can only carry one person at a time." Happy informed her.

"I won't let you escape. _Prominence Whip!_" Salamander called out. Streams of purple fire chased after the pair forcing Happy to take evasive action.

"Dammit. Stop them. We can't let the Council find out about us!" He told his men. They brought out guns and started to shoot at Lucy and Happy.

"Listen, Lucy." Happy began.

"What could it possibly be at a time like this?" She asked as bullets whizzed around them.

"I'm out of magic." Happy's wings disappeared and the pair fell into the ocean.

"You shitty cat!" Lucy yelled before she hit the water.

Lucy searched the ocean to find her keys so that she could save Natsu and the girls. She found them conveniently caught on a rock formation still in shallow water. Lucy swam back to the surface and looked at the ship with a smirk. "Here I go." She pulled out a dark blue key with a sun symbol on the end and the teeth that were three triangles. "Open, Cabin of the Sea Knight, Jinbe!

A large blue fish-like creature appeared in a flash of blue light. He had a stocky build with two gill slits on either shoulder, a bulbous nose, heavy yellow eyebrows similar to an oni's, white sideburns that were also similar to an oni's, a small black tuft for a beard, black hair up in a topknot and shoulder length with two silver stripes going through it, a bulbous nose, angular lower lip that, an underbite that allows his two large lower fangs to be outside of his mouth, thin arms, and webbed hands and feet. He was wearing an orange kimono that had a black and white squares on it, a purple obi like a belt, and geta sandals. "What do you need, Lucy-dono? Jinbe asked.

"I need you to beach that ship." Lucy answered.

Jinbe nodded and sunk under the water. Soon the ship was quickly propelled forwards by a large column of water lifted it out of the ocean. Happy watched on in shock as the large ship crashed into the beach. Jinbe then popped up next to them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you please give us a ride to the shore?"

"Of course." Lucy grabbed Happy in one hand and used the other to hang onto the back of Jinbe's kimono. He sped through the water with ease and dropped Lucy and Happy off in shallow water.

"Thank you, Jinbe." Lucy said with a slight bow.

"Anytime, Lucy-dono. And be careful with your keys." The large fishman reminded her as he returned her bow and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"I will!" Lucy promised. She then clenched her fist in victory. "I did it! Now the girls are safe."

"Ah! We forgot about Natsu." Happy said. Together the pair rushed off to the ship to help the motion sick mage.

Natsu stood on the side of the ship and glared angrily down at Salamander and his men. Lucy and Happy arrived to help him, but stopped when they saw the dark look on his face. "_You're _a Fairy Tail mage?" Natsu asked Salamander.

"Of course. Get him." Salamander ordered. Two of his larger men charged at Natsu.

He casually took off his jacket and faced off with them. "Let me get a good look at your face." He told Salamander, who gave off a confident smirk.

"Oh no, I should help." Lucy said as she grabbed her keys.

"It's okay." Happy told her as he ate a fish while sitting on her shoulder. "We forgot to tell you earlier, but Natsu's a mage too." He casually mentioned. Lucy stared at the cat in shock with her jaw open. Who the hell forgot something important like that? Especially after she had gone on that long rant about magic, mages, and guilds?

Natsu easily backhanded the two men and stared at Salamander with a furious disgusted look. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!" He yelled with his red guild mark prominently displayed on his now exposed shoulder. "And I've never seen you before in my life!"

Salamander, his men, and Lucy stared at Natsu in shock. The pink haired idiot that suffered from motion sickness yet willingly jumped on a boat to fight people was a mage of the famous guild, Fairy Tail? It was ridiculous, but his guild mark meant that it was the truth. As one of Salamander's men pointed out. "He's real, Bora-san." The man said while accidently letting Bora's real name slip out.

"Bora, Bora of Prominence." Happy identified Bora now that he knew his name. "He was kicked out of Titan Nose's guild for stealing a couple of years ago."

Natsu started to stalk towards Bora and his men. "I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy, but I won't forgive you for tarnishing Fairy Tail's name."

"What are you going to do about it, brat?" Bora demanded as he sent a wave of purple fire at Natsu that engulfed the Fairy Tail mage. Lucy started to go to help Natsu, but was blocked by one of Happy's wings.

Bora turned to make his escape now that he had burned Natsu to a crisp. "These taste awful." Natsu's voice said. Bora turned back and was stunned as the mage stood in the fires as if he wasn't effected by the flames at all. "Are you _really _a_ Fire Mage_?" He questioned. "This is the worst fire I've ever eaten." Everyone but Happy yelled at the sight of Natsu actually eating all of Bora's fire. He finished eating and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks for the meal." Natsu said in a tone that was anything but thankful.

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy informed them in a creepy voice.

"I've never seen that magic before." Lucy said while still in shock.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up." Natsu said. "Here I come." He puffed up his cheeks and placed his hands in front of his mouth like a funnel. "_Fire Dragon's Roar!" _Natsu sent forth a stream of flames from his mouth that blazed through Bora's men.

Natsu faced off against Bora with fire surrounding them on all sides. "Bora, I've heard about him. Pink hair and a scale-patterned scarf. This guy is the _real_…"

"Salamander." Lucy finished in surprise.

"Remember it well." Natsu began as he rushed at Bora. "This is what a true Fairy Tail mage is like! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_" Natsu shouted as he slammed a flame covered fist into Bora's face that sent him into the ground.

"Eating and punching with fire? Is that really magic?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon lungs for breathing fire, dragon scales for resisting fire, and dragon claws wrapped in fire. An ancient magic that gives him the properties of a dragon. Originally used to fight dragons,_ Dragon Slayer Magic_." Happy explained as he and Lucy watched Natsu ragdoll Bora across the port. "Igneel taught it to him."

"Isn't it weird that a dragon taught a human _Dragon Slayer Magic?_" Lucy asked.

"But you didn't doubt it!" Happy accused.

"It's amazing… but he's going overboard!" Lucy yelled as Natsu destroyed the town along with Bora.

"Aye!"

"Don't you "Aye" me!"

A bunch of men in armor carrying shields and spears appeared. "The army?" Lucy said in surprise. The girls that had gotten away earlier must have called them. Or someone reported the obscene amount of destruction that Natsu was causing.

The destructive mage noticed them and grabbed Lucy's hand to drag her along while he made a hasty exit. "Crap, let's go!" Natsu told her.

"Why do _I _have to run?" Lucy questioned as she was literally dragged through the air by Natsu.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin.

Lucy stared at him in shock before returning his grin. "Yes!"

Together, the three mages ran away from the army and onwards towards new adventures.

**A/N: Alright, usual deal. I take from both the anime and manga when writing these fics so there will be differences. This fic will be Lucy-centric since it will mainly focus on the Oceanus Spirits. As stated earlier, this fic won't even be a priority and will just be for screwing around when I'm putting off any kind of work or have extra time and nothing to do. The Celestial Spirits have been replaced by the pirates of One Piece, but not with the same abilities. For example: if I can change the character's abilities with no real negative effects, such as Scorpio not being Crocodile even though they both use sand, then I will. I need a beta for this fic that will mainly be for grammar and spelling mistakes and to maybe bounce an idea off of for later stuff. PM if you want to beta or if you have a questions that you want answered immediately, later.**


	2. Chapter 2: SUPER Spirits

**A Different Set of Keys**

**Chapter 2: SUPER Spirits**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail nor One Piece they belong to Mashima Hiro and Oda Eiichiro respectively**

**A/N: End of winter break and I'm still procrastinating getting my work done, lucky you guys. New chapter and more spirits revealed! Along with Lucy joining and meeting Fairy Tail, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that if you're reading this you've already seen this part. Oh well, it's necessary for the plot. On with the fic!**

***This chapter has been re-uploaded due to issues with the original upload.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Dragon Talking"**

**'Demon/Dragon Thinking'**

_'Flashback'_

_Magic/Magic Item_

**Location/Time Change**

**Magnolia Town**

Natsu and Happy had led Lucy to the Fairy Tail guild that was located in Magnolia Town. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy told Lucy.

She stared up at the building in awe. "It's huge." Lucy said while leaning her head back to get the full view of the guild.

Natsu walked up to the front door and kicked it in with a shout. "We're back!" He shouted while storming into the guild hall. Happy echoed him in a much more subdued manner. Lucy followed them inside and stared around in wonder.

The other guild members called out greetings to Natsu. "You overdid it again." One of the members told Natsu. "You nearly destroyed half of Hargeon Po-" He was cut off by a foot to the face courtesy of an enraged Natsu.

"That info you gave me about a Salamander was fake!" Natsu angrily told the mage.

"How should I have known?! I just told you some rumors that were going around!" The mage yelled back as he got out of the ruins of the table he had broken.

Natsu was unsatisfied with his reasoning and soon the entire guild became a battlefield as the  
>Fairy Tail mages started to indiscriminately attack each other.<p>

Lucy stood in the middle of the chaos unaffected. She was still caught up in the thrill of Fairy Tail and wasn't taking notice of the giant brawl that had started. "Wow. I really made it to Fairy Tail.

"So Natsu's back?" One of the members asked. He was a muscular young man with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and his Fairy Tail emblem on his right pectoral that was visible due to the fact that he was only wearing a dark pair of boxers and a silver necklace that had a sword on the end. "Let's finish our fight from last time, Natsu!" He called out while making his way through the chaos to Natsu's location in the middle of everything.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out while sipping on a glass of wine. She was a slightly tan, buxom young woman with long brown hair that reached past her shoulders that had two strands framing her face, brown eyes, and a Fairy Tail emblem on the right side of her stomach above her hips. She was wearing a blue bikini top, a pair of brown capris, a belt loosely tied around her waist, high-heeled sandals, a thick metal brace on her upper arms, and three smaller bracelets on each of her wrists.

"Shit." Gray said, but made no move to dress himself.

Cana let off a sigh. "This is why all of the men here have no class." Ironically, Cana then started to drink alcohol directly from a giant barrel.

"Natsu, let's go!" Gray challenged.

"Put some clothes on and then find me!" He yelled back.

"All this crying and whining before noon. You're not babies." Elfman stated as he walked up behind Lucy. He was a large and muscular man with tan skin, spiky white hair, a rectangular face with a stitched scar that ran from the bottom of his face to his blue eyes on the right side, and a black Fairy Tail emblem on the left side of his neck. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with the kanji for "greatness" on the back and a high collar that he left open, matching pants held up by a brown belt, and geta sandals. "If you're a man, then talk with your fists!"

"He's actually encouraging them." Lucy muttered.

Natsu and Gray turned together and landed a punch on Elfman that sent the large mage flying. "Outta the way!" They cried together.

"He already got owned!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

A snort sounded behind Lucy. She turned around to see a man lift his face out of his food with a sleepy expression. "Huh? Did I miss something?" He asked. The man was muscular, with freckles on his face, straight black hair, dark eyes, and a serious look despite the food on his face. He had a black wide-brimmed hat on his back that was held in place by two straps that met at a bull's skull on his chest, a blue collared shirt with an orange spotted pattern under a black suit jacket that were both left open, a pair of black suit pants, black dress shoes, a chain that held a sheath for his knife on his left thigh, and a metal belt slung on his waist that had a silver Fairy Tail emblem as the buckle.

Lucy stared at the man in shock. 'That's Ace Portgas, one of the top ranked mages on the "Mage you want to have as a boyfriend" How the hell did he sleep through the fighting?' She thought in surprise.

Ace rose to his feet with a wide grin and picked up a staff that appeared to be made out of pipes that was leaning on the table next to him. "Who started the party without me?!" He asked before tipping over his table and kicking it into the fray. He quickly joined himself and started to let his fists and staff fly.

Lucy pulled out a magazine and made an 'X' through Ace's picture. "And his image is ruined. But aren't there any serious mages in this guild?" She asked with a sigh.

"Oh, a newcomer?" A soft voice said from behind Lucy. She turned around to see her idol, Mirajane giving her a small smile. Mirajane was a beautiful young woman with a curvaceous body, long white hair that had two bangs framing her face and a small ponytail on the top of her head, and large blue eyes. She was wearing a maroon dress that had a pleated skirt, a large pink bow on the chest, pink trimmings that acted as straps, a pair of heels, a small necklace with a blue gem, and a white flower bracelet on her right wrist.

"Are you sure that it's okay to not stop them?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"They're always like this. You don't have to worry about it." Mira told her. A bottle came in and hit Mira in the head, knocking her down.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy screamed in a panic.

Mira got back up with blood running down her face and smiled. "Isn't it fun this way?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

Before Lucy could respond, Gray crashed into her from behind. Natsu smirked at him while twirling Gray's boxers that he had stolen from the mage during their fight.

"My underwear!" Gray said in surprise. Behind him Lucy tried to shield her eyes from the naked mage, but ended up attracting his attention. "Miss, please lend me your underwe-?"

"Hell no!" Lucy yelled as she hit him with a piece of a destroyed table, cutting off his question.

Ace bumped into Lucy from behind and nearly took her head off with his staff. "Oops. Sorry about that, miss." He apologized with a bow.

"It's okay." Lucy began, but Ace had already nodded off. "How?!" Lucy asked.

Her question would remain unanswered, as Elfman punched the sleeping mage away. "Men talk with their fists!"

Natsu quickly kicked Elfman away. "I said you're in the way!"

"It's so noisy. I can't even drink in peace." Cana complained from her seat on one of the few tables that hadn't been destroyed in the chaos as various objects and people flew overhead. "I've had enough out of you guys." She said while drawing a card that started to glow. "It's time to end this!"

"I've had it!" Gray, wearing his boxers again, declared as he put his hands together and frost formed around him.

Elfman let out a cry as his right arm was covered in what appeared to be rocks.

Ace twirled his staff around as the ends ignited. "Try me." He challenged with a confident grin.

"Bring it on!" Natsu said with his fists on fire.

"They're using magic?" Lucy fearfully asked as she used Happy as a pathetic excuse for a shield.

"Aye!"

"This is getting a little out of hand." Mira admitted.

A large shadowed creature slammed its foot into the middle of the guild. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FOOLS!" It roared out.

"He's gigantic!" Lucy screamed in fear at the large monster.

Around the guild all of the mages froze in place at the giant's words. They stopped fighting and started to disperse back to what they had been doing earlier. "Oh, you were here, Master?" Mira asked.

"Master?" Lucy yelped in surprise. The giant monster was Fairy Tail's guild master?

Natsu stood triumphant in the middle of the guild and laughed. "Everyone's scared stiff. Victory is mi-" Natsu was cut off from his gloating when the master squished him under his foot.

The master looked over and noticed Lucy. "A new recruit, huh?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Lucy nervously answered.

The master let out a cry and wind started to pick up around him, frightening Lucy. His massive form soon shrunk down to a small old man with a bushy white mustache, and white hair that was wearing an orange hoodie over a white shirt that had a black Fairy Tail emblem on the chest, orange pants, and an orange and blue striped jester hat. "Nice to meet you. I'm Makarov, the guild master." Makarov introduced himself. He then jumped up to the second floor while performing several somersaults, but hit his back on the banister.

Makarov coughed into his hand before addressing the guild. "You've done it again, fools. Look at all the paperwork that the Magic Council sent me. It's nothing but complaints." Makarov told them while waving around a thick stack of papers. "First, Gray. You did a good job ending the smuggling operation, but you then walked around town naked before stealing a pair of underwear and running away!"

"Wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Gray muttered.

"Elfman, you punched the man you were supposed to be escorting!" Makarov continued.

"He said that men were all about education so…" The large mage trailed off.

"Cana, charging fifteen barrels of alcohol to the Magic Council." Makarov listed.

"Tch. They found out." Cana muttered.

"Ace, performing several dine-and-dashes that amount to 380,000 jewels." Makarov hung his head as he reached the last part of the complaints. "And Natsu. You caught the thief, but demolished several houses in the process, destroyed a historic clock tower, burned down a church, damaged parts of a castle, destroyed an observatory, and leveled half of Hargeon Port!" Makarov finished naming Natsu's numerous destructive deeds.

'Most of the stuff the article covered was done by Natsu.' Lucy noticed.

"Alzack, Bisca, Levi, Droy, Jet, Warren, Reedus, etc." Makarov named the mages that had also taken part in angering the Council. The mages looked down or shifted uncomfortably when Makarov finished listing their various actions that had gotten him in trouble. "All you fools do is anger the council members nonstop." Makarov started to shake. "But… screw the Council!" Makarov said while lighting the papers on fire. He lazily tossed the burning papers aside and Natsu caught them in his mouth.

"Listen up." Makarov told them. "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it comes from reason. It is not a miraculous power. It is a combination of the spirit that flows within us, and the spirit that flows within nature; incarnated into physical form. It takes a strong mind and focus. Magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul. Your magic won't improve if you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups. Don't worry about the fools of the Council. Do whatever you think is right. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!" Makarov finished his speech with a cry that was then echoed by all of the mages in the guild.

Mira took the stamp off of the back of Lucy's right hand, leaving a pink Fairy Tail emblem. "There, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail." She told Lucy, who was admiring the guild mark.

Lucy ran over to where Natsu was standing and showed off her new mark. "Natsu, look. I got the Fairy Tail guild mark." Lucy said with pride.

"That's nice. Good for you, Luigi." Natsu told her, obviously not paying attention as he examined a bunch of flyers that were tacked onto a large board.

"It's Lucy!" She angrily reminded the mage. They had traveled together all the way from Hargeon and he had no trouble remembering her name then.

"Let's do one with a big reward." Happy suggested.

Natsu quickly found a job request that met their requirements. "160,000 jewel just for taking down some thieves." He read. "This one is perfect."

While Natsu and Happy decided on a job, a young boy approached Makarov, who was drinking on the counter. "Hasn't my dad come back yet?" He asked the master.

Makarov stopped drinking and looked at the boy. "You're getting annoying, Romeo. If you're a mage's son then trust in your father and wait for him at home." He told the boy.

"He said that he'd be back in three days, but it has already been a week!" Romeo insisted.

"Wasn't your dad's job on Mt. Hakobe?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. It's not that far away. Please look for him! I'm worried." Romeo asked.

Makarov quickly denied the request. "No way! Your dad's a mage. There isn't a single mage in here that can't take care of himself! Now go home and drink your milk or something!"

"Jerk!" Romeo jumped up and punched Makarov in the face before he left the guild while crying.

"It's pretty strict here." Lucy commented after watching the exchange.

"His words may have been harsh, but Master is actually worried about Macao too." Mira told her.

A large crash was heard as Natsu punched the job request he had taken back into the request board, breaking it in the process. "Natsu, don't break the board." Nab, a Native American looking man, told the mage as he angrily stalked out of the guild. Makarov gave out a sigh as Natsu left, but made no move to stop him. "Master, you sure about this?" Nab asked. "He's going to save Macao, you know. If he does that, it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Let him go." Makarov said.

"What got into Natsu all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is like Romeo-kun. The same thing happened to him." Mira began to explain. "His dad left him when he was young. And by dad, I mean his foster parent, Igneel."

Lucy nearly fell off of her chair at that. "You mean the dragon, Igneel, that he's been looking for?"

"Yeah. Igneel raised Natsu and taught him everything he knows, including magic. But one day he disappeared and Natsu has been looking for him ever since." Mira informed Lucy. "All the Fairy Tail mages carry something within them. A scar, or pain, or suffering." She told her before going back to cleaning the glasses. Lucy thoughtfully looked after Natsu before making a decision.

**Carriage on the way to Mt. Hakobe**

Natsu lay slumped over on one of the carriage's benches with Happy sitting on the floor next to the bench and Lucy sitting on the other bench. "Why did you come with us, Lucy?" Natsu moaned out.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "Anyways, you really can't handle transportation can you?" Lucy said to change the subject. "There's so much to pity about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The carriage stopped and Natsu stopped suffering from his motion sickness. He shot to his feet and began to breathe fire in his joy. "We've stopped!" He cried out while performing a victory dance with Happy.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver told them. Mt. Hakobe was covered in snow as the wind whipped through the mountaintops. The snowstorm nearly blew away Happy, who was forced to cling onto the carriage door, and made Lucy shiver instantly.

The mages trudged through the snow on the way up the mountain to search for Macao. "What the hell?" Lucy asked. "I know it's a mountain, but it's the middle of summer! I'm freezing over here!"

"That's because you're wearing such thin clothes." Natsu told her. Lucy had gone up into the mountain in her normal clothing and was understandably freezing due to her lack of coverage.

"Like you're one to talk!" Lucy shouted back as Natsu was in his regular clothes too, but seemed to be immune to the cold. "Lend me your blanket." Lucy told him as she tugged on the blanket he had rolled up on his back.

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu muttered while giving up his blanket.

"Aye." Happy agreed while hanging onto Natsu's back.

"What job did Macao come here to do anyways?" Lucy asked through chattering teeth.

"You came along without knowing?" Natsu asked in surprise. "He was trying to take out a vicious monster, a Vulcan."

Lucy started to sweat in fear at the job she had unwittingly joined. "I want to go home." She cried out.

"Go ahead." Natsu told her while he walked on to continue to search for his missing guild mate. "Macao, are you there?" Natsu yelled out into the blizzard.

"Did the Vulcan take you out?" Happy asked.

From the ledge above them a large ape-like creature with white fur, black spots on its arms, black fur on its legs, a black tail, and a black spike-like protrusion on the top of its head attacked them. Natsu back-flipped out of the way and faced off with the creature. "It's a Vulcan!" Happy yelled out in surprise.

The Vulcan faced Happy and Natsu, but turned and ran after he smelled something. The Vulcan ran over to Lucy with his tongue hanging out and a dopey look on his face. "A human woman!" He said in excitement before throwing Lucy over his shoulder.

Natsu slammed his fist into his hand and let off a burst of fire. "So he can talk." He said, excited at the prospect of fighting the Vulcan.

"Who care?! Save me already!" Lucy yelled at Natsu while the Vulcan carried her away.

**Cave near the peak of Mt. Hakobe**

Lucy cowered away from the Vulcan that had hearts in his eyes while reaching towards Lucy. He had brought her into what seemed like his home after losing Natsu in the blizzard. "Stay back!" Lucy cried while kicking out at the Vulcan. It had no effect and the Vulcan's hands got closer.

"Monkey!" Natsu shouted out as he came running into the cave. "Where is Macao?!" He demanded before slipping on a patch of ice and sliding past Lucy and the Vulcan before slamming into the wall.

"Lame." Lucy muttered before face palming. "Can't you make a normal entrance?"

Natsu was lying on his head as he glared at the Vulcan. "Hey, monkey. Where is Macao? He demanded again. The Vulcan looked at Natsu in confusion and Lucy used the opening to run to Natsu's side. "You can understand me, right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man."

"Man?" The Vulcan repeated as he adopted a thinking pose.

"That's right. Where are you hiding him?" Natsu asked.

'He's already decided that the monkey is hiding him.' Lucy noticed.

The Vulcan started to motion to an opening in the back of the cave. "Oh, I got through to him." Natsu said as he followed the Vulcan. He stuck his head out of the hole, but only saw the mountain range. "Where?" Natsu asked while glancing around.

The Vulcan slammed a palm thrust into Natsu from behind and launched him off the mountainside. Natsu screamed as he fell down the mountain and the Vulcan smirked at him from the opening. "Me no likes man. Me likes woman." The Vulcan told the retreating figure of the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy looked out of the hole in concern. "Natsu won't die, right? He's a great mage." She told herself. Behind her, the Vulcan repeated "woman" while banging his chest. Lucy threw off her blanket and reached for her keys. "Okay you perverted monkey, take this!" Lucy pulled out a dark blue key that had the teeth in the shape of a star and a saw and hammer crossed over the other end. "Open, Cabin of the Shipwright, Franky!"

Out of the blue light came a large figure that had light blue hair up in a ducktail with sideburns, a massive body with two stitches that ran from his neck to waist, a chin that ended in three points, a metal nose, thin hairy legs that were covered in metal suspenders, large red ball and socket joints for shoulders with "BF-37" on them, blue hinges for elbows, massive light blue rectangles for forearms that had a dark blue star that was divided down the middle on the edge, and large robotic-like red hands. He was only wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with green palm trees that was left open and a red speedo. "Ow!" Franky cried out. "Lucy, it's SUPER~ good to see you." He then struck a pose where his left knee bent as his body leaned to the side, his head tilted back, and he slammed his forearms together to show a completed star.

Lucy sweatdropped at Franky's actions. She had forgotten how… eccentric he was. "It's good to see you too." She told him before turning serious and pointing at the Vulcan. "I need you to defeat that monkey."

Franky lifted up his sunglasses -which revealed that he had prominent eyelashes under his eyes- and appraised the Vulcan. "One bottle of cola." He told her.

"Deal. Now, get him." Lucy said.

"How dare you take my woman!" The Vulcan accused Franky.

"Huh?" Franky asked as the Vulcan charged him. "_Strong Right!" _Franky cried out before he shot his right hand out of his arm, revealing that it was attached to a chain and had a flame shaped plates on the side that read "Strong". The Vulcan dodged the attack and kept running at Franky.

"He's fast!" Lucy said in surprise, expecting the giant ape to just be strong.

The Vulcan slammed his fist into Franky's gut, but the large spirit gave it a smirk. "That won't work." He told him before leveling his left hand at the Vulcan and the knuckles popped up to reveal a set of gun barrels. "Because I'm a SUPER~ cyborg! _Weapons Left!" _The Vulcan was riddled with bullets that sent it back towards the hole it had kicked Natsu out of.

"Goddamn monkey!" Natsu's voice called out before he kicked the Vulcan while coming back through the hole.

"Natsu!" Lucy said in happiness at the mage's return. "How did you get back here?"

"It was all thanks to Happy." He told her with a smile while pointing to the cat flying above them.

"Aye!"

"So you can't handle transportation, but Happy's okay?" Lucy questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked with a disturbed look on his face. "Happy's my partner, not transportation. You're mean."

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologized despite the lack of logic in Natsu's reasoning.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is my comrade. Gramps, Mira, even the annoying bastards Gray and Elfman, Happy, and even Lucy. We're all comrades." Natsu explained as the Vulcan charged him from behind. It landed a vicious punch that Natsu blocked with his forearm and cracked the ground under him. "That's why I'm taking Macao back!" He declared as he launched the Vulcan back with a flame-covered kick.

The Vulcan flipped in midair and faced-off with the Fairy Tail mages. "Ow! I like you, dragon boy!" Franky told Natsu after his speech.

Natsu and Happy turned at the unknown voice and then stared at Franky with stars in their eyes. "A robot! Cool!" They exclaimed, prompting Franky to pose again.

"You just noticed him!" Lucy yelled at the pair, who had joined Franky in posing.

The Vulcan used the opportunity to pick up the icicles that were laying around the cave and started to throw them.

Natsu and Franky were unaffected by the icicles. "That won't work against fire!" Natsu informed the Vulcan with his arms spread wide to prove his point.

The Vulcan grit his teeth and charged the pair again. The three of them exchanged a flurry of blows, with the Vulcan taking the most damage due to his two opponents. Soon the Vulcan jumped back to try and disengage.

"No you don't!" Natsu told him as he started to suck in air. Next to him, Franky copied the motion and a red glow appeared on his chest.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

"_Franky Fireball!"_

The fireball combined with Natsu's roar to create a giant blaze that engulfed the Vulcan and sent him back into the cave walls unconscious. Natsu turned to the cyborg with stars in his eyes. "You can shoot fire too?! That's so cool!"

"Of course I can, because I'm SUPER~!" He called out while striking his pose.

"Super!" Natsu and Happy chanted as they struck the pose next to Franky again.

Lucy sweatdropped at their antics and let out a sigh. She just didn't see the appeal of a cyborg that apparently every male on the planet did. "Alright, alright. Thank you, Franky." Lucy told the spirit before requipping a giant bottle of cola. "Here you go. One bottle of cola as per the deal." She said while handing the bottle to the cyborg.

Franky took the bottle and gave her a wave. "Thanks, Lucy. Call me anytime. I'll be extra SUPER all week." He told her before taking a swig from the bottle and disappearing.

"We did it!" Happy cheered.

The remaining mages approached the defeat and blackened Vulcan. "How are you going to ask it where Macao is now?" Lucy asked as they examined the Vulcan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"He's completely out of it." Lucy muttered.

Suddenly, the Vulcan started to glow in a golden light. The mages covered their eyes and when the light died they were shocked at what they saw. The between form of the Vulcan had changed into the beaten form of a blue haired man with light stubble that was wearing a white coat with blue trim over a black shirt, brown pants, a white belt, a silver necklace that had a large "S", and black shoes. "Macao!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"Wasn't he the perverted monkey just a second ago?!" Lucy yelled in confusion.

"The Vulcan must have used _Take Over Magic _to gain control of his body." Happy deduced.

They spread out Natsu's blanket and laid Macao on it before wrapping his injuries with bandages. "It looks like he put up a good fight before he was taken over." Lucy remarked.

"Macao, don't die on me!" Natsu shouted at the unconscious mage. "Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

Macao's eyes slowly opened and he let out a groan. "Shit. I'm pitiful. I took out nineteen of them, but the twentieth one got me." He griped. "Dammit, I'm mad at myself. How can I face Romeo like this?"

"That's not true. You did great!" Natsu told the older mage.

Lucy stared at Macao in shock. 'There were more of those monkeys? And he beat nineteen of them by himself?' She thought in surprise. 'Amazing. I really can't compare to them.' She noticed as Natsu grabbed Macao's hand and helped him up.

**Magnolia Town**

Romeo sat on a bench by himself. He was remembering the taunts and insults that the other kids had told him about Fairy Tail mages and how he had selfishly asked his dad to go on a job so that he would stop being insulted. As he lamented over how it was his fault that his dad was now missing, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Macao, using Natsu as support, walked up to him. Romeo saw them and gave his dad a flying hug that knocked him over. "Dad, I'm sorry." Romeo apologized to Macao through his tears.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao told him.

"It's fine… I'm the son of a mage, after all."

"Next time those bullies trouble you ask them if their old man can take down nineteen monsters by themselves." Macao told Romeo with a smirk.

As the other mages walked away, Romeo shouted after them. "Natsu-nii, Happy, thank you!"

"Sure."

"Aye!"

"And thank you too, Lucy-nee!" Romeo finished. Lucy turned back and gave him a wave.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy returned to the guild with a smile on their faces at a job well done and a family reunited.

**A/N: Done. That took longer than I expected. Franky shows up and has replaced Taurus and Ace made an appearance with a different wardrobe. Planning to have fun with him later. The Oceanus Spirits need a payment or service that is predetermined before they will do anything and it varies depending on the situation. After all, what kind of pirates do stuff for free? That will be elaborated on later on in the fic and is the reason why Lucy can use requip magic as she can't just carry around all the stuff she needs to get her spirits to do something on her back. Now for the obligatory "Happy New Years" and I'm done, later.**


End file.
